


And The Show Goes On

by WorldOfOurOwn



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfOurOwn/pseuds/WorldOfOurOwn
Summary: Veronica is mopey and Heather is a bitch. What else is new?Well this time Veronica is drunk, and Heather might finally be letting her guard down. Maybe this time the conversation will go a little differently.





	And The Show Goes On

It had been a long day, to say the least.

Veronica was wasted, draped across the couch, which she wished she could have said was a rare occurrence. But if wishes could have been true, maybe JD wouldn’t have been so messed up.

“Yeah, and maybe you wouldn’t be haunted by the ghost of the girl you murdered,” Heather said, rolling her eyes.

Veronica realized that she said that last part aloud. She turned to face Heather and just stared blankly, as though she was still processing Heather’s existence.

“What?” Heather said, glaring directly into Veronica’s eyes until Veronica shook her head and muttered, “Nothing.”

“Hmph.”

Heather squinted her eyes at Veronica before moving towards the couch to sit near her.

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Veronica slurred, struggling to sit back up and failing. “I didn’t know that I—”

“Oh, stop it already. If you keep apologizing every day that you see me, I might have to actually leave and go to hell,” Heather said. Sober Veronica already apologized more than necessary, but Drunk Veronica was even worse. She refused to — or couldn’t — let go of the past

Which was ironic, considering how well Heather had moved on despite being the one who was actually murdered. She had even started becoming used to the taste of acid.

“It just sucks,” Veronica moaned as she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face, muffling her voice. “Not to sound selfish or anything, but murdering you, and Kurt, and Ram ruined my life.”

“Yeah, that is kind of selfish,” Heather agreed, to which Veronica responded with a groan and a whimper.

“Well I didn’t say that being selfish was a bad thing. That would be rather hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it?”

Veronica pulled the pillow off of her face and started to stare at Heather again, except, this time Heather looked away.

“Do you ever regret it?” Veronica asked, and Heather knew that she was too sober to have this conversation right now. One of the downsides to being dead: you can’t get drunk anymore.

“Regret what?” Heather said, though she knew what Veronica was asking.

“You know. Being a Heather? Being a bitch to everyone?”

“No, “ she said with her head high. “I don’t see the point in having regrets. It’s not like you can do anything about them anyways. What’s done is done.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Veronica said.

And she doesn’t regret it. No, really. Well, at least not all of it. Some parts of being a Heather were fun. Having everyone worship you was the main bonus. Doing shitty things and getting away with them was great as well.

But it also sucked sometimes. Knowing that secretly most people hated you. Knowing that nobody actually cared about you. She regrets being the kind of person who some people thought deserved to die. Who maybe did deserve to die.

She’s not a good person. She knows that. She’s selfish and mean and power hungry. That's the worst part of it all: she doesn't deserve Veronica's pity or sympathy, and yet Veronica continues to offer it to her endlessly. Veronica is and always has been too good for Heather.

“What are you thinking about?” Veronica’s voice cuts through her thoughts.

Heather looks at her, and wonders if Veronica has been looking at her like that the whole time.

She pauses before saying, “You.”

Fuck it. She’s dead. Might as well be honest now.

“Me?” Veronica says, and she looks as shocked as she sounds. “What about me?”

“How you called me your best friend. And your worst enemy. And about the suicide note you wrote me.”

Veronica looked confused, and opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but Heather continued on.

“You know, I was totally in love with you back then,” Heather said, her throat thick with drainer fluid. Veronica had a tendency to make you choke up. Literally, as it turned out.

“It’s a shame, really, that you had to fall for that murderous asshole. Wouldn’t it have been so much nicer if you had fallen in love with me?” Her throat burned so much. God, it hurt so much.

“I had no idea.” Veronica asked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Heather wanted to say a million things. She imagined all the ways that this conversation could go.

“ _Because I was afraid,_ ” she would say, to which she knew Veronica would say, “ _Really? Heather Chandler knows what fear is?_ ” and Heather would have to respond with, “ _You would know. You wrote it for me in my suicide note._ ”

 She wanted to say, “ _Because I learned a long time ago that you can’t always get what you want._ ”

 Veronica would say, “ _Never thought I’d hear about something that Heather couldn’t have. I thought you could get anything you asked for,_ ” and Heather would whisper, “ _Never the things I wanted the most._ ”

 Heather almost said, “ _Because I’m the villain sweetheart, don’t you know? And villains never get happy endings._ ”

 Veronica might have said, “ _You weren’t a villain. You were a teenager. We all were. Your story didn’t have to end like that._ ”

 Heather would have said, “ _But didn’t it? There’s a saying: ‘cut off the head of the snake and the body will die.’ You needed to teach everyone in that miserable town a lesson._ ”

 She should have said, “ _Because I don't deserve you,_ ” and left Veronica at a loss for words. Maybe then, they would have made progress.

 But instead, Heather said, “Because it wouldn’t have worked out anyways. I was popular, and you were a nobody. Maybe even less than a nobody. As if someone like me could ever lower myself to your standards.”

Veronica snorted, “Gee thanks. I can really feel the sincerity.” 

“Oh, get over it,” Heather snapped a bit too harshly. “I’m a bitch. Have been, always will be. This isn’t news, honey.”

“But you didn’t have to be. You don’t have to be,” Veronica said, pushing herself up to a sitting position. “Heather, why don’t you ever drop the act? There’s only me here to see you.”

 “I guess you’re not as smart as you think you are,” Heather said as she smiled bitterly. “Don’t you get it? There is no act.”

 "Bullshit,” Veronica said, suddenly seeming a lot more sober than she was before. “I know there’s more to you. There has to be.”

 Heather stayed silent for a while, searching Veronica’s face for the answer that she didn’t have a question for.

 “Get some water and go to sleep, Veronica,” she finally said, getting up and heading out to the hallway. “You’re going to hate yourself when you wake up.”

 “But—” Veronica started to say before Heather turned back to look at Veronica, a dangerous look in her eye.

 "Don’t worry though. If you need help, I have a _great_ hangover cure,” she said before turning and disappearing through the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite part was when there was hope for happiness, but then no
> 
> hbu?


End file.
